¡Bodas Express!
by Vida incomprensible
Summary: ¿Qué sucedería si por algún malentendido ciertas naciones obligaran a sus parejas a casarse con ellos? ¿O si otro los obligara a casarse? Serie de viñetas... Varias parejas. Re-subido. Autora: L.Mirage. Último capítulo. Aclaraciones finales.
1. Arthur&Alfred

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

_**¡Bodas Express!**_

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

**Disclaimers:**Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz.

**Sumario:** ¿Qué sucedería si por algún malentendido ciertas naciones obligaran a sus parejas a casarse con ellos? ¿O si otro los obligara a casarse? Comedia.

**Parejas:** Varias, pareja en turno en el nombre del capítulo.

**Aclaraciones:** Esto es un Fic así que desde ya los personajes tienen OoC aunque intentaré mantenerlo al mínimo en algunos. Igual es comedia, no se lo tomen tan enserio. Nombres humanos utilizados. No hay razón por la cual las parejas terminaron juntas así que no intenten buscarle razón.

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: diálogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

**UKUS**

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

Arthur en ese momento era un hervidero de furia "_¿cómo se atrevía ese idiota a serle infiel? ¡Y encima con Francia!,_había visto a ambas naciones sentadas hablando muy seriamente, el americano había sacado una cajita con algo de nerviosismo y se la enseñó al francés, el cual aplaudió muy gaymente y la abrió, halagó la forma del mismo ¡Arthur quería ver ese anillo! O sí, porque no había que ser un genio para ver que lo que contenía esa cajita era un anillo, pero no cualquier anillo, era uno de compromiso.

Aunque lo que realmente le hizo hervir la sangre fue cuando Francia tomó con su mano una de las de Estados Unidos y dijo "_El vándalo de Inglaterra no se merece a alguien tan tierno como tú, pequeño América"_ ¿Y qué hizo Alfred? ¡Se sonrojó! Y comenzó a reír nerviosamente, fue lo más que pudo aguantar el inglés y se marchó caminando como león enjaulado.

Inglaterra no contestó ninguna de las llamadas que Estados unidos, alias el infiel, le hacía, ¡hasta se cambió de hotel! Y todo para que el idiota no lo encontrara, con enfado tomó una botella del mini bar y la abrió…

Mientras iba tomando, diferentes escenarios del infiel de su amante aparecían en su mente, en ellas miraba a Alfred con diferentes naciones, ¿qué hacía poco no había ido a China?, luego estaba esa extraña animosidad con Rusia… ¡Y México!, Arthur no sabía qué pensar, pero sin duda con quien más dudas tenía era con Francia… ese maldito bastardo del vino.

_Un Alfred sin pantalones y con la camisa abierta posada en sus hombros, se encontraba completamente sonrojado mirando a la persona que se encontraba encima de él. Francia sólo sonreía de lado al ver ese lado del americano que muy pocos podían ver._

—_No te preocupes__monpetit Amérique, hermano Francia te dará mucho__amour. —ronroneó mientras pasaba su lengua por el lóbulo del más joven haciéndolo gemir._

—_Por favor, sé gentil. —gimió mientras se entregaba a las caricias del otro._

Inglaterra mientras imaginaba eso lanzó la botella de vino que había estado tomando y tomo otra de whisky.

_Ambas naciones se encontraban en la oficina de Francia, Estados Unidos se encontraba sentado sobre el escritorio mientras la nación francesa estaba ocupada en chupar y morder las tetillas del más joven._

—_Ah, por favor. —gimoteó el de lentes. —sólo mételo ya. —cruzó las piernas dejando al galo encerrado._

—_Hoy estamos ansiosos pequeño. —pero obedientemente comenzó a acariciar al americano._

—_Inglaterra no me llena como tú. —fue la única respuesta antes de besar furiosamente al galo._

Después de imaginar eso, el inglés rompió la botella por la fuerza con la que era sujetada, con fastidio decidió ir por el botiquín para curarse. Después de un rato una sonrisa demente cruzó por su rostro y con decisión marcó un número en su celular. Sin duda alguna con eso Alfred no se atrevería ni siquiera a pensar en hacer eso de nuevo, no si no quisiera enfrentarse a una pérdida de territorio.

_A la mañana siguiente…_

Alfred se encontraba nervioso, extremadamente nervioso… no es que tuviera miedo ni nada por el estilo, pero ver a Arthur completamente borracho, que no actuaba como siempre y que encima le estaba apuntando con una pistola era para poner nervioso a cualquiera. En ese momento iba conduciendo su coche hacia uno de sus edificios de gobierno, el hecho de que estuvieran en Vermont* le hacía ponerse más nervioso, no sabía qué era lo que planeaba Arthur, aunque su duda era ¿cómo fue que Arthur estaba ebrio en la mañana? ¡Y había aparentado estar sobrio! Fue hasta que sacó el arma y la botella de ron que se dio cuenta de su estado.

Al llegar al edificio pidió ver al encargado, ahí dentro le reveló quien era y que le trajera un papel, Alfred aún estaba confuso ante toda esa situación, el inglés solamente tomó otro sorbo de la botella de ron, cuando el hombre regresó los ojos de Arthur brillaron y le ordenó a Alfred sentarse. Cuando se sentó notó la cajita que no había podido darle al inglés el día anterior, aprovechó que Arthur le estaba ordenando algo al hombre, así que sacó la cajita y miró el anillo, una simple pero hermosa alianza de oro blanco con grabados celtas, vaya que le había costado decidirse ¡hasta le pidió ayuda a Francia!

Entonces sintió algo frío en la sien y enseguida escuchó la voz de su pareja.

—Firma o te meto un plomazo, América. —le ordenó, Alfred quien no estaba acostumbrado a ese lado de su ex-tutor y amante, sólo cedió, firmando sin saber. —Ahora. —pasó la lengua por sus labios, se acercó al americano, con la rodilla separó aún más las piernas del americano y la colocó cerca del miembro del otro provocando que Alfred tragase saliva nervioso, Arthur colocó una mano en su hombro y acercó su rostro a la oreja izquierda del otro, quien al sentir su aliento reprimió un gemido. —Si se te ocurre siquiera pensar en serme infiel idiota emancipado, sabrás porque hasta Alemania me tenía miedo, eres mi esposo ahora y yo no tolero las infidelidades.

Espera…

¿Qué había dicho?

¿Esposo?

¿Pero cuán…?

¡El papel!

Alfred se lanzó sobre el acta y miró, sí, ahí estaban ambos nombres y firmas. Ambos estaban casados ante la ley… y como era en Vermont. Conteniendo su felicidad volteó a ver a Arthur.

Este se encontraba desmayado en medio de la oficina del señor, quien le estaba echando aire con una carpeta… Bueno, después tendrían una boda de verdad y averiguaría porqué su cejón favorito le dijo que le había sido infiel, ahora ¡tenía que salvar a su esposo de un coma etílico!

* * *

Re-subiendo esta historia, aclaro que no es mía, le pertenecía a L. Mirage (yo era su beta).

Hablé con algunas de sus seguidoras y acordamos que subiría sus fics para darles fin. De esta historia tengo todos los capítulos, aún me falta revisar bien otras historias.

Ahora bien, ¿cuál pareja les gustaría que siguiera? Entre las opciones están Antonio/Romano, Ludwig/Feliciano, Matthew/Katyusha (Ucrania), Berwald/Tino, Heracles/Kiku. Se vota con un review.


	2. Feliciano&Ludwig

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

_**¡Bodas Express!**_

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz.

**Sumario:** ¿Qué sucedería si por algún malentendido ciertas naciones obligaran a sus parejas a casarse con ellos? ¿O si otro los obligara a casarse? Comedia.

**Parejas:** Varias, pareja en turno en el nombre del capítulo.

**Aclaraciones:** Esto es un Fic así que desde ya los personajes tienen OoC aunque intentaré mantenerlo al mínimo en algunos. Igual es comedia, no se lo tomen tan enserio. Nombres humanos utilizados. No hay razón por la cual las parejas terminaron juntas así que no intenten buscarle razón.

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: diálogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

**ITAGER**

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

Ludwig no era alguien que fuera tomado por sorpresa tan fácilmente… excepto que esa persona fuera Feliciano Vargas, entonces todo era sorpresa para la pobre representación de Alemania, aunque nada, ni siquiera los antiguos comportamientos del italiano norteño lo habían preparado para el comportamiento que este comenzó a desarrollar.

Primero fue "_ve~ Alemania ¿qué color te gusta más?" _un italiano le enseñaba una tela amarilla y otra de color verde, el alemán aún confundido eligió el verde, el italiano saltó contento.

Segundo _"ve~ Alemania ¿al aire libre o dentro?" _Aún confundido el alemán le preguntó para qué _"una fiesta ve~"_, el alemán respondió que si el clima era cálido afuera, si era frío adentro, el italiano sonrío y se marchó.

Tercero _"ve~ Alemania ¿qué te gustaría comer?"_ Ludwig pensando en la comida de ese día contestó que una pasta con salchicha alemana en trozos, de nuevo el italiano casi saltando se marchó… Ese día el alemán se sorprendió cuando Italia le dio de comer patatas.

Cuarto _"ve~ Alemania, ¿puedo tomarte medidas?" _Acostumbrado a las excentricidades de la otra nación simplemente se dejó hacer. Feliciano procedió a realizar las medidas correspondientes.

Quinto _"ve~ Alemania ¿confías mucho en tu hermano?"_ el alemán sólo asintió, ¡claro que confiaba en su hermano! ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

Lo extraño es que Italia de unas semanas acá se la pasaba pegado al teléfono hablando con diferentes personas, al ser italiano Alemania no entendía gran cosa, sólo entendía el _"per favore fratello" _supuso que era un problema con Lovino.

Después de unos seis meses con un comportamiento similar, finalmente la respuesta llegó con el correo, una pequeña invitación:

_Feliciano Vargas y Ludwig Beilschmidt_

_Se complacen en invitarle a la celebración de su enlace matrimonial._

_24 de Julio_

Lo siguiente que supo Ludwig es que un preocupado Prusia se encontraba a su lado.

—West ¿por qué hiciste algo tan poco asombroso como desmayarte?

—Bruder… dime que fue un sueño…

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Soñé… invitación… Italia… matrimonio...

— ¡Oh! ¿Te refieres a tu boda con el pequeño Italia? —Le enseñó la invitación—. En verdad me sorprende que finalmente te decidieras.

—Pero… ¡Yo nunca se lo pedí!

— ¿Ah no?, el pequeño Italia dijo que fue mientras cocinaban juntos… —Alemania recordó un día en el cual cocinaron los dos.

_Alemania pensaba que era agradable estar así con Italia, haciendo algo tranquilo, por lo que hizo un comentario simple._

—_Deberíamos cocinar juntos más seguido, ya sabes… esto se nos da bien. —El alemán vio como Italia abrió los ojos con sorpresa y de inmediato sonreía y seguido siguió cocinando._

_Fue cuando Italia comenzó a comportarse raro._

Después de eso Alemania no quiso decirle a Italia que todo fue un malentendido, no cuando vio al norteño tan feliz organizando todo, (una gran proeza de su parte), pero sobre todo porque cierta argolla que llevaba muchos años en su cómoda finalmente iba a poder ser usada por la persona para la que fue comprada inicialmente.

* * *

Re-subiendo esta historia, aclaro que no es mía, le pertenecía a L. Mirage (yo era su beta).

Hablé con algunas de sus seguidoras y acordamos que subiría sus fics para darles fin. De esta historia tengo todos los capítulos, aún me falta revisar bien otras historias.

Ahora bien, ¿cuál pareja les gustaría que siguiera? Entre las opciones están Antonio/Romano, Matthew/Katyusha (Ucrania), Berwald/Tino, Heracles/Kiku. Se vota con un review.


	3. Lovino&Antonio

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

_**¡Bodas Express!**_

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

**Disclaimers:**Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz.

**Sumario:** ¿Qué sucedería si por algún malentendido ciertas naciones obligaran a sus parejas a casarse con ellos? ¿O si otro los obligara a casarse? Comedia.

**Parejas:** Varias, pareja en turno en el nombre del capítulo.

**Aclaraciones:** Esto es un Fic así que desde ya los personajes tienen OoC aunque intentaré mantenerlo al mínimo en algunos. Igual es comedia, no se lo tomen tan enserio. Nombres humanos utilizados. No hay razón por la cual las parejas terminaron juntas así que no intenten buscarle razón.

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: diálogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

**SPAMANO**

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

Jodido español ¡cómo chingados no se dio por enterado!, ¡le había dicho tres comidas al día y siesta! ¡¿Acaso quería algo más claro?! Maldición, eso había sido siete años atrás y ¡aún seguía esperando!

Italia del Sur no era alguien que se distinguiera por su paciencia y ese jodido bastardo se estaba tardando, así que una tarde que se encontraba en su casa tuvo una idea. Una excelente idea en su opinión.

España supo que algo no andaba bien cuando al llegar a su casa no encontró al italiano pidiéndole de comer, ¿se habría marchado? Algo deprimido se fue a dormir. Lástima que esa fue su última noche tranquila.

Antonio al despertar estaba de excelente humor ¡soñó con pequeños Lovis! Los cuales le decían "te quiero bastardo" completamente sonrojados. Al bajar a su sala de nuevo notó que algo andaba mal, Lovino no se encontraba en su casa, decidió que en la semana lo iría a visitar, ¡hacía mucho que no iba a Italia!

Al llegar ahí se sorprendió al ver a Feliciano más ausente de lo normal, el italiano norteño sólo le abrió y, sin sus acostumbrados ve~, le invitó a pasar. La segunda cosa rara fue ver un montón de telas desperdigadas por toda la sala.

—Feli ¿qué sucede? —fue como si hubiera detonado una bomba o algo parecido.

— ¡Wuah! ¡Fratello!, ¡No sé qué le pasa a mi fratello!, de pronto trajo un montón de revistas y comenzó a hablar con muchas personas, luego trajo estas telas para no sé qué cosa… ¡Me dijo que sería su padrino! ¡No sé qué pasa hermano España!

—Feliciano Idiota, ¡ven ahora mismo! ¡Tienes que medirte el traje para la boda!

Boda.

Boda…

Boda…

¿Había escuchado bien?... ¿Su Lovi~ dijo boda?

El español vio negro, cuando pudo recobrar la conciencia observó que estaba en la sala de los italianos, la cual estaba completamente limpia y libre de telas, Antonio suspiró con alivio, menos mal que fue un sueño.

—Feli ¿dónde está tu hermano? —preguntó de nuevo feliz.

—Oh, ¡él fue a pedirle al modista los trajes para la boda! —exclamó ya más feliz el norteño—. Después dijo que iría a ver los arreglos de mesa y el salón… dice que quiere todo perfecto.

El español se despidió de Feliciano, al llegar al hotel de inmediato le llamó a sus mejores amigos y les apresuró para que fueran a Italia. ¡Su Lovi se iba a casar!, ¡y no era con él! Ambos chicos aceptaron ir, al día siguiente les explicó todo. Francis y Gilbert pensaron que era una broma, al ver la anormal cara seria del español se dieron cuenta de que no era broma.

— ¡Cómo te pudo hacer eso! El pequeño quejita no te aceptó y ahora se va a casar—. Gilbert comenzó a gritar con que Lovino era un desagradecido, mientras Antonio estaba desconsolado.

— ¿Y con quién? —preguntó Francis.

—No lo sé.

—Bueno, entonces parece que tenemos que investigar… y tal vez tomar medidas drásticas.

Fue así como los tres comenzaron a seguir a Lovino por toda Roma, vieron como escogía unos anillos, como iba a una florería, como entraba a una sastrería… Mientras tanto Antonio tenía síndrome de Francis, mordía un pañuelo rojo con amarillo mientras se lamentaba de que su Lovi nunca fue tan amable con él.

—Bueno el increíble yo tiene una asombrosa idea… Antonio ¿Todavía tienes esa acta de matrimonio que te dio tu presidente hace siete años?

—Siempre cargo con ella, tiene los nombres de Lovi y míos.

—Excelente, ahora Gilbird y yo iremos por el chico, tú y Francis vayan a la casa del pequeño Italia, nos vemos allá—. Y sin más partió sin dejar hablar a sus amigos.

Una hora después un prusiano apenas y podía con un italiano encolerizado que gritaba hasta de lo que se iba a morir la mamá del prusiano… y considerando que Gilbert no tiene madre, bueno.

—Escucha bien chico, si quieres que te deje en paz tienes que firmar un papel… ¿Capicci? —El albino siempre quiso usar esa frase, aunque el italiano frente a él se enfureció de nuevo.

—Jodido alemán decolorado ¡suéltame!, ¡no te firmare ningún chingado papel!

—Respuesta equivocada pequeñín. —Jaló un poco su rulo a lo que Lovino sólo se quedó quieto—. Bueno ahora firma este pequeño papel.

Lovino no quería experimentar de nuevo la mano de ese prusiano sobre su… rulo, así que firmó.

—Bueno ¡Felicidades! ¡Ahora eres Lovino Vargas de Carriedo!

Lovino estaba en shock ¡QUÉ JODIDOS ACABABA DE PASAR AHÍ! ¿Cómo que ahora era de Carriedo? ¿Qué chingados era esa hoja?

— ¡¿Qué me hiciste firmar patata mutante?!

—Sólo el acta del registro civil, ahora legalmente Toño y tú son pareja.

Bien eso fue suficiente, con lentitud se levantó y volteó a ver completamente cabreado al albino y a los otros dos estúpidos que habían estado escondidos.

—Ya veo. —Murmuró y el tono de voz le erizó el vello a los tres presentes—, con que estamos casados… bien, eso es GE-NI-AL. —La voz se iba haciendo más tétrica y los otros tres sólo iban retrocediendo, Lovino se acercó a Antonio—, ¡A BUENA HORA SE TE OCURRE PÓNERTE LOS PANTALONES BASTARDO!, ¡ahora tendré que cancelar todo! ¡Y ni se te ocurra pedir luna de miel idiota! —mientras decía eso se iba marchando dejando al trío de amigos completamente en shock.

¿Qué demonios había pasado ahí?

* * *

Re-subiendo esta historia, aclaro que no es mía, le pertenecía a L. Mirage (yo era su beta).

Hablé con algunas de sus seguidoras y acordamos que subiría sus fics para darles fin. De esta historia tengo todos los capítulos, aún me falta revisar bien otras historias.

Ahora bien, ¿cuál pareja les gustaría que siguiera? Entre las opciones están Matthew/Katyusha (Ucrania), Berwald/Tino, Heracles/Kiku. Se vota con un review.


	4. Kiku&Heracles

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

¡Bodas Express!

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz.

**Sumario:** ¿Qué sucedería si por algún malentendido ciertas naciones obligaran a sus parejas a casarse con ellos? ¿O si otro los obligara a casarse? Comedia.

**Parejas:** Varias, pareja en turno en el nombre del capítulo.

**Aclaraciones:** Esto es un Fic así que desde ya los personajes tienen OoC aunque intentaré mantenerlo al mínimo en algunos. Igual es comedia, no se lo tomen tan enserio. Nombres humanos utilizados. No hay razón por la cual las parejas terminaron juntas así que no intenten buscarle razón.

Aclaraciones de lectura:

-Letra normal: diálogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

**JaCia**

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

Todo comenzó después de una fiesta común para todas las naciones, había sido una de fin de año, todos ellos habían decidido que cada dos años se reunirían en la casa de alguna de las naciones, elegían al azar la casa en la que se llevaría a cabo, este año había tocado en la casa de Dinamarca. Como era de suponerse el lugar estuvo a rebosar en licor. Las naciones dieron rienda suelta a su comportamiento. Todos se olvidaron del decoro y de que tenían una imagen que mantener.

Los jefes estaban acostumbrados a que un lugar lleno de naciones era igual a desastre total, por lo que habían hecho un fondo común para poder pagar los desastres que estas hicieran cuando estuvieran juntas.

Hasta ahora había dado resultado.

Pero eso no es lo que nos acontece, en realidad es lo acontecido después de la fiesta, todo era normal, botellas vacías por doquier, naciones desperdigadas por todas partes, muebles destrozados, muchas de las habitaciones se encontraba ocupadas o destrozadas por completo, el jardín también estaba por las mismas condiciones. Pero quienes nos interesan se encuentran en la segunda habitación hacia la izquierda de la tercera planta.

En ese momento se encontraban dos naciones dormidas, el primero en despertarse fue alguien de cabello negro y corto, sus ojos café se abrieron primero lentamente, al ir tomando consciencia de que algo le rodeaba se abrieron rápidamente con miedo. Se incorporó y sin siquiera importarle otra cosa salió prácticamente corriendo de ese lugar. Tenía un largo proyecto por empezar.

Rato después la otra nación abrió sus ojos perezosamente, se sorprendió al ver que se encontraba a solas. Pero sólo se decidió a seguir durmiendo como si nada pasara. Lo extraño sucedió cuando decidió regresar a su hogar.

Al llegar su jefe estaba rebosante de felicidad y le felicitó por lo hecho, Grecia no sabía de lo que hablaba, por lo que decidió retirarse a su casa, al llegar se sorprendió al ver a un montón de personas sacando y metiendo cosas. ¡Sus gatos!, corrió para ver si no les había pasado nada, al verificar que estaban bien se quedó sorprendido por la cantidad de cosas tan… orientales que había en su casa. Al adentrarse más notó un olor en la cocina, todavía confuso se dirigió hacia ese lugar.

— ¿Japón? —la duda era clara en su voz.

El chico dejó de cocinar y se dirigió hacia la otra nación.

—He tomado todas las medidas necesarias. —bajó su cabeza mientras un rubor se extendía por toda su cara —Me temo que tendrá que hacerse responsable por esto.

— ¿A qué te refieres Japón? —Grecia se encontraba perdido.

—Una vez es un accidente, para mí no hay una segunda ocasión, por lo que como le dije anteriormente tomé las medidas necesarias para evitar que mi honor fuera mancillado.

— ¿Te refieres a lo que pasó en aquella fiesta? —Grecia se sorprendió por lo dicho. —Pero si so…

— ¡No mencione ese vergonzoso hecho del pasado! —Japón pocas veces se exaltaba pero esta era una de esas raras ocasiones.

—Pero si…

— ¡No lo haga Grecia-san!

—De acuerdo.

Japón sólo asintió y siguió cocinando, Grecia aún intentaba procesar lo que acababa de pasar en ese momento.

—Eso significa que ¿estamos casados?

—Sí. —contestó abochornado el otro

Grecia sólo salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia otra parte, después de unos minutos regresó con una cajita de terciopelo blanco.

— ¿Qué significa esto Grecia-san?

—Bueno, yo quería pedírtelo en condiciones, sólo que al parecer te me adelantaste Japón.

Dentro de la caja había una hermosa alianza de matrimonio de color dorado con pequeñas piedras blancas y azul cielo.

Y lo que Grecia no le dijo a Japón es que en realidad el japonés había estado durmiendo ahí, pero Grecia después de mucho buscarlo para hablar con él, cuando lo encontró simplemente se metió a descansar al lado de la otra nación… Pero dejémosle en que Japón dio el paso por su honor que jamás fue tocado… Hasta esa noche.

* * *

Re-subiendo esta historia, aclaro que no es mía, le pertenecía a L. Mirage (yo era su beta).

Hablé con algunas de sus seguidoras y acordamos que subiría sus fics para darles fin. De esta historia tengo todos los capítulos, aún me falta revisar bien otras historias.

Ahora bien, ¿cuál pareja les gustaría que siguiera? Entre las opciones están Matthew/Katyusha (Ucrania) y Berwald/Tino. Se vota con un review.


	5. Tino&Berwald

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

_**¡Bodas Express!**_

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz.

**Sumario:** ¿Qué sucedería si por algún malentendido ciertas naciones obligaran a sus parejas a casarse con ellos? ¿O si otro los obligara a casarse? Comedia.

**Parejas:** Varias, pareja en turno en el nombre del capítulo.

**Aclaraciones:** Esto es un Fic así que desde ya los personajes tienen OoC aunque intentaré mantenerlo al mínimo en algunos. Igual es comedia, no se lo tomen tan enserio. Nombres humanos utilizados. No hay razón por la cual las parejas terminaron juntas así que no intenten buscarle razón.

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: diálogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

**Cap. 5 FinSu**

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

Todo parecía normal… o por lo menos todo lo normal que pudiera ser una casa en donde vivían naciones aparentando ser humanos comunes y corrientes. Todo comenzó normal en esa casa, con Finlandia haciendo el desayuno para Suecia y para su hijo adoptivo Sealand. Aunque había algo que pronto cambiaría.

Todo cambio cuando, por una de esas casualidades, Finlandia escuchó en la oficina sobre las personas que se hartaban de esperar a que sus parejas se decidieran a dar el siguiente paso. Que aparentemente todo estaba bien, pero de la nada simplemente se alejaban. A pesar de todo, Finlandia no le tomó demasiada importancia, incluso se rió un poco debido a que era imposible que Suecia de la nada dijera que ya estaba harto.

A partir de ese momento Suecia comenzó a llegar tarde todas las noches, aparentemente era por exceso de trabajo, y eso no sería problema alguno, si Finlandia no tuviera la misma carga de trabajo y él no llegara tarde. Después también comenzó a poner excusas para no ir a comer o no salir con Sealand o con él mismo.

Poco a poco las palabras dichas por aquellas mujeres comenzaron a tomar un matiz más _real_, tal vez siempre estuviera en contra de que Suecia le llamase Esposa, después de todo no estaban casados ni tenían algún acuerdo _especial_ como lo sería la relación entre Inglaterra y Estados Unidos… Aunque esas respectivas naciones no se llevaran del todo bien y siempre estuvieran discutiendo por tonterías.

¿En serio Suecia se había hartado?, es verdad que Finlandia no le daba una respuesta clara pero… ¡Vivían juntos!, Finlandia no sabía qué hacer en realidad, mientras tanto Suecia seguía comportándose extrañamente, ¡lo atrapó hablando civilizadamente con Dinamarca!, de entre todas las naciones ¡Dinamarca! Esperaba que no pasara a mayores, pero también sus temores se fueron volviendo más fuertes. Hasta que recordó una frase.

"_Si realmente quieres algo, NO lo dejes ir"_

¿Y qué otra cosa podía hacerse? Sólo había una simple palabra que desarmaría a Suecia.

Matrimonio.

Finlandia se encontraba tan metido en la posible infidelidad del otro que no se puso a pensar en las posibles consecuencias que esto acarrearía para sus países, sólo sabía que no quería perder a Suecia.

¿Y si alguien más era receptor de su bondad? O peor aún, que alguien se aprovechara de la bondad y el buen corazón de Suecia, eso era algo que Finlandia no iba a permitir… que cualquier hija del vecino se atreviera a lastimar a su Suecia.

Por lo que un día al llegar Suecia de trabajar en la noche, Finlandia se encontraba esperándolo junto con su rifle, el sueco se sorprendió al ver al finlandés despierto a esas horas y se comenzó a poner algo nervioso ¿le habría descubierto? Esperaba que no, sino todo lo que había realizado por todo ese tiempo no habría valido para nada.

—Suecia ¿por qué no te sientas y platicamos? —el otro sólo obedeció sin chistar, algo en la mueca de Finlandia le hizo ver que no había que hacerlas—. Verás, estuve pensando en algo, pero antes que nada me gustaría que firmaras una pequeña hoja. —la sonrisa de Fin se hizo más tensa.

Como siempre había sido, Suecia simplemente obedeció a Finlandia y firmó, después simplemente lo miró y espero a que le aclarara el asunto.

—Muchas gracias Suecia, espero que de ahora en adelante no se te ocurra algo tan tonto como serme infiel, sino me veré en la penosa necesidad de usar a mi viejo amigo.

—Jamás se me ocurriría Fin ¿por qué lo dices?

—Bueno, ahora menos, después de todo estamos casados y bien sabes que los finlandeses no toleramos infidelidades, Suecia.

Contra toda lógica Suecia volvió a ver el papel, ahí en grande decía ACTA MATRIMONIAL, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ¿Acaso?... Y volvió a ver a la nación frente a él, siguiendo el protocolo de incoherencia de Suecia rompió la hoja, Finlandia de inmediato tomo su rifle.

— ¡Lo sabía!, sabía que me habías sido infiel ¡¿con quién fue?! —preparó su arma listo para salir a tirotear a la que se le había metido entre los ojos a SU Suecia.

Pero no contó con que en ese mismo instante Suecia se arrodilló frente a él.

—Había estado preparando una sorpresa, pero te me adelantaste… Sin embargo quiero hacerlo bien, Finlandia ¿te casarías conmigo?

La verdad, es que Suecia había estado todo ese tiempo organizando la cita de los sueños de su querida esposa, para finalmente pedirle matrimonio, pero como todo debía ser lo más discreto posible, no pudo pedir ayuda a sus ciudadanos, así que sólo se lo pidió a unas cuantas naciones, aunque la mayoría de las preparaciones las hizo él mismo, lástima que Finlandia pensara que le estaba siendo infiel y le pidiera matrimonio de una manera tan poco convencional.

* * *

Re-subiendo esta historia, aclaro que no es mía, le pertenecía a L. Mirage (yo era su beta).

Hablé con algunas de sus seguidoras y acordamos que subiría sus fics para darles fin. De esta historia tengo todos los capítulos, aún me falta revisar bien otras historias.

La última pareja será Matthew/Katyusha (Ucrania, gracias a todos por el apoyo.


	6. Matthew&Katyusha

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

¡Bodas Express!

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz.

**Sumario:** ¿Qué sucedería si por algún malentendido ciertas naciones obligaran a sus parejas a casarse con ellos? ¿O si otro los obligara a casarse? Comedia.

**Parejas:** Varias, pareja en turno en el nombre del capítulo.

**Aclaraciones:** Esto es un Fic así que desde ya los personajes tienen OoC aunque intentaré mantenerlo al mínimo en algunos. Igual es comedia, no se lo tomen tan enserio. Nombres humanos utilizados. No hay razón por la cual las parejas terminaron juntas así que no intenten buscarle razón.

Aclaraciones de lectura:

-Letra normal: diálogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

**CanadáXUcrania**

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

Canadá se encontraba completamente aterrorizado, aunque no era para menos, estaba amarrado a una silla con un pañuelo en la boca y frente a él se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Rusia, el cual no se miraba nada contento.

—Bueno Canadá, sé que siempre hemos tenido una relación muy cordial. —el ruso sonrió infantilmente mientras sus manos aferraban el grifo —Pero eso no te permite que de buenas a primeras juegues con el honor de alguna de mis queridas hermanas.

Canadá ante lo dicho por el ruso simplemente dejó de intentar zafarse y miró a la nación que se encontraba frente a él completamente desubicado. ¿A qué se refería Rusia?

—Verás, en este momento mis misiles nucleares están apuntando hacia Canadá, la única forma de evitarlo es que salves el honor de mi hermana Ucrania ¿lo entiendes verdad Canadá? Por lo que tendrán que casarse. —Rusia colocó un acta de matrimonio frente a la otra nación que sólo abrió los ojos en señal de incredulidad ¿cómo fue que llegaron a esa situación tan bizarra? ¿Y en dónde estaba Ucrania?

Mientras tanto Rusia sólo estaba sonriendo tensamente, aún recordaba cuando escucho _cierta conversación _que incluía a su hermana y la nación que se encontraba frente a él.

_Rusia acababa de entrar a la casa en donde sabía se estaba quedando su hermana, esperaba que ahora no huyera y que pudieran pasar un buen rato de calidad juntos, aunque la voz algo angustiada de su hermana le hizo saltar sus alarmas._

—_Es que si el pequeño Rusia se entera no sé qué es capaz de hacerte Canadá. —Ucrania se encontraba llorosa —En verdad que tú siempre has sido amable conmigo, pero si Rusia se entera de lo que he hecho contigo se podría poner hecho una furia… Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme… —notó como su hermana se sonrojó y sonrió —.Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado… puse todo mi empeño en esa parte._

_Siguió platicando un poco más pero Rusia no escuchaba, sólo tenía en mente un plan, no dejaría que el hermano del cerdo capitalista se aprovechara de su dulce hermana mayor, por lo que decidió retirarse, si quería que todo saliera bien tenía que comenzar a moverse._

— ¿A qué te refieres? No sé de lo que me estás hablando. —dijo Canadá una vez que Rusia le quitó la venda de la boca.

—Con que estamos en negación ¿eh?, no te preocupes varios de mis hombres de confianza fueron por mi hermana, ella llegará aquí, aunque no sabe aún que tú también estás aquí. —La sonrisa de Rusia se hizo más ancha.

—Pero si yo no sé de lo que me estás hablando.

—De la relación que sostienes con mi hermana, claro está. —Eso hizo que Canadá se sonrojara de golpe.

La entrada de Ucrania con unos hombres escoltándola hizo que ambas naciones voltearan a ver a la chica.

— ¿Rusia?... ¿Qué… está pa-pasando aquí? —Ucrania se miró confundida pero al ver a Canadá se horrorizó y comenzó a lamentarse—. Lo siento mucho pequeño Rusia, tu hermana mayor ha sido mala… pero lo hice con la mejor intención. —sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

—No te preocupes hermana, ahora el hermano del cerdo capitalista te devolverá el honor, sólo deben firmar esta hoja y todo será resuelto.

Ucrania llorando, por haber decepcionado a su hermano, firmó sin ver la cara frenética de Canadá que le indicaba que no lo hiciera, lástima que Rusia lo mirara feamente y no pudiera decirle nada, cuando llegó su turno el mismo comenzó a llorar mientras firmaba.

—Bueno, ahora si pueden vivir felizmente juntos. —Rusia no podía estar más feliz, por lo menos su hermana ya estaba casada y no vivirían en concubinato y su honor no sería manchado.

—Yo quería una boda discreta pero que mis familiares estuvieran. —Canadá no podía sino maldecir su suerte, el llevaba meses planeando como declarase a Ucrania y ahora resultaba que ¡hasta casado salió!

—Eso hubieras pensado antes de deshonrar a mi hermana pequeño Canadá. —Rusia sonrió.

— ¿Deshonrar?... ¿A qué te refieres Rusia? —Ucrania dejó de sollozar para ver a su hermano fijamente.

—Pues a que este pequeño se estaba aprovechando de tu inocencia, claro está. —Rusia estaba feliz.

— ¿Eh?, creí que habías descubierto que Canadá me iba a ayudar a pagar la deuda que tengo contigo, Canadá jamás me ha faltado al respeto.

—Apenas le iba proponer salir. —Canadá estaba completamente lloroso, eso se sacaba por intentar ayudar a los europeos.

Ucrania al escuchar al canadiense se sonrojó y sonrió un poco. —Me gustaría salir contigo Canadá… aunque técnicamente ya estemos casados.

Rusia sólo se congeló en su sitio… ¿Entonces Canadá no había deshonrado a su hermana? Parpadeó varias veces para enseguida sonreír de todos modos.

—Bueno, por lo menos he acelerado los trámites, ahora se podrán ir de luna de miel, sólo no lo hagan en el país del cerdo capitalista y me daré por bien servido ¿da? —Rusia desató a Canadá y se marchó junto con sus hombres, mientras hablaba para que quitaran de la mira al otro país y declaraba que de ahora en adelante iban a establecer contratos con Canadá porque a partir de ese momento eran familia.

Por otra parte las otras dos naciones sólo suspiraron, eso se llevaban por no decirle a nadie acerca de lo que estaban planeando, aunque Canadá planeaba darle una buena tunda en el hockey a cierto ruso, además de dejarle unas cosas en claro a su nuevo cuñado.

* * *

Este capítulo marca el fin de la historia, es un homenaje a L. Mirage, hoy se cumplen cuatro meses de su partida.

Gracias por seguir esta historia hasta el fin, espero de todo corazón que la hayan disfrutado.

El fic "Otra Oportunidad" no tiene continuación, y Proyecto Familia tiene sólo un capítulo más, lo publicaré después. Aún me falta revisar "Siempre juntos" y "Reencarnación", además de unos cuantos one-shots que nunca vieron la luz en manos de su autora.

Repito: no volverá a publicar, falleció, su vida expiró, no sé de qué otra forma podría decirlo. Agradecería que difundieran la noticia, no me gusta ser quejumbrosa pero en ocasiones detesto que me recuerden que ya no está.


End file.
